


It's Not A Party Without the Favours

by a_xmasmurder



Series: 221B's and Drabbles (Multi-Fandom) [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Longest week drabble, New Year's Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_xmasmurder/pseuds/a_xmasmurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 + Alcohol = Disaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Party Without the Favours

Q should really be drunk for this.

Actually, he should be more drunk. Drunker. As in, entirely sloshed. Blitzed. Tanked. Pickled. As he gestured wildly with his half-full rum and something-or-another, spilling another dollop onto the goat trying to eat his shoe, he decides that a shot is in order. In the background, over all the too-loud music and the ridiculous crowd raising all sorts of chaos, he could hear James Bond and Alec Trevelyan planning - at the tops of their lungs - to fire off fireworks. Actual fireworks. The sort you’d take up to the roof and set off there since they will most likely fly up into the air and explode. Q waves frantically at the barkeep, who comes over at his own pace.

“Can I help you?”

“God yes, man. I need something strong enough to erase this night from my memory, because I think my agents are going to set things on fire soon.”

The man nods once and pulls up a bottle of something clear. “Here you go. Have fun.” He slides a shot glass in Q’s direction. “You’re probably gonna need the lot of it. Seems your boys got into the ‘fun’ box someone from your department brought up with them.”

Q’s eyes widened dramatically, and he took the bottle and glass with him as he slides to the floor, taking cover with his new farm animal friend. The goat bleats and nudges at his hair. Q sighs. “No, I don’t mind if you do eat me.” He stares at the excited crowds, and turns to the goat. “Harry. I’m gonna call you Harry, and you are going to be my new secretary. Let’s pickle ourselves.” He holds up his glass and shouts, “Good luck to ya, Bond! Don’t blow yourself up again, please!”

Bond waves an exasperated hand his way, and Q leaves the git to his fate.


End file.
